Reversal: Enter the General
by Higuchimon
Summary: Johan is determined to make his new master very proud of him, no matter the cost in blood that is paid.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Enter the General  
 **Characters:** Johan, Juudai|| **Romance:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A97, foc with no dialogue; Easter Egg Basket Advent day #21, write a drabble a day for a week, 7/7; Include The Word Boot Camp, #24, fierce  
 **Challenge Location:** Diversity Writing Challenge  & Easter Egg Basket Advent located at Duel Monsters Writing Academy Forum on FFnet.  
 **Notes:** This takes place in my reversal world, where Juudai's powers are those of the Destructive Darkness. This one is after Johan submits to Juudai and before Ryou begins his spy expedition.  
 **Summary:** Johan is determined to make his new master very proud of him, no matter the cost in blood that is paid.

* * *

Johan scrambled on top of Advanced Gem Beast Amber Mammoth, getting a good grip before he turned his attention to the walled fortress in front of him. Warriors stood on guard there, each of them determined to stand against him and his master and his master's army.

He would not allow it. He'd seen the folly of opposing Haou-sama, and he would not let someone else do what he'd learned better of.

An armored hand touched his own and he looked down to see golden eyes looking back at him. Haou lifted his visor and Johan's heart skipped a beat or two at the expression of trust there.

Had anyone ever looked at him like that before? Given so much trust in him?

For a heartbeat, his vision swam and he could see faces he vaguely recognized.

But only for that heartbeat, before Haou's hand pressed against his own and he heard those whispered words.

 _Make me proud, Johan._

Of course he would. What else could he do? Haou had put _so_ much work into teaching him. It would be wrong to let him down.

He nodded, looked back toward the defenders, and put all thought of leniency out of his mind. They stood against Haou and that alone mattered to him.

He raised one hand and dropped it down with a fierce battle-cry. Amber Mammoth surged forward and he could see the rest of the army following behind.

The defenders had put effort into building this palisade. It didn't stand up to a single smack from Amber Mammoth's trunk or the powerful charge that followed a moment later. Johan remained on top of the mammoth, crashing through any other doors he could find, herding those who weren't able to fight for themselves into the center.

There they would stay, guarded by the rest of the Advanced Gem Beasts, until Haou-sama decided what he would do with them.

Their companions who did fight fell without pause against Haou's warriors. Johan wished he could join them, but his orders hadn't changed.

Haou promised that he would fight for him one day soon; but for now, this was the best use of him.

Haou always knew how to use him well.

Again Haou approached and now Johan slid off his mount and knelt before his master, his pulse pounding. Had he done well? Had he pleased him?

Haou's hand rested on the back of Johan's bared neck and a wash of pleasure flowed through him.

He'd done well, his master's praise made evident in that touch.

Haou's fingers moved around to cup Johan's chin and tilt his head back so their eyes met. In all of Johan's life, he could not have imagined a more perfect moment, until Haou leaned forward to touch their lips together.

Such praise. Such wonderful, unbelievable delight. He returned the kiss eagerly, not caring who watched. Let them know. Let them all know. Spread the word far and wide.

Johan Andersen belonged to Haou-sama and no other.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.

 **Note:** So that's all 7 of my week's worth of drabbles. This isn't even _close_ to the end of stories told in the reverse-world. I'm debating my next big piece for this world to either be 20,000-40,000 words of generalized porn for Juudai and Johan or the story of Ryou and his spy mission that ends in painful failure. Or, you know, both. Depends on how the words want to flow.


End file.
